Sunsets Softly Glowing
by Wake Me Up When It's All Over
Summary: A new student at a new high school, Yami is disappointed. The classes are ridiculously easy, and the teachers are no different from the dozens of other adults he'd met before irritating. In fact, he's completely bored... until he meets Yugi. A child? In high school? And the head of the gangs, no less! Life just got a little more interesting. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

The boy leaned outside of the classroom, glancing at his watch in irritation. The bell had rang at least a minute ago. Or more. Why wasn't the teacher calling him in yet? He peeked through the doorway, then sighed in irritation. She was talking. He was all too familiar with how long adults could talk - but he couldn't sit down, because she might call him at any moment.

Like now.

"Please come in," she said, beckoning.

The boy sighed, getting up off the wall to walk into the classroom. Well… it was more like saunter. He was fairly certain he was smarter and stronger than most of the kids in there, so there wasn't too much to worry about. "Hey," he said to the class. "I'm Yami."

The teacher smiled thinly as she said, "Please talk about yourself."

He threw an annoyed look at her.

"Can I not..?"

Her reply was instant.

"Rejected, introduce yourself," she commanded, still smiling.

Smirking, Yami said, "Fine. I moved here just this year. Hope we don't get in each other's way." Inclining his head, he went over to the only empty seat and sat in it. The teacher then began lecturing about the basics of English, which bored Yami quickly. He already knew what allusions were, as well as what 'pillaged' and 'genocide' and 'stronghold' meant.

Seriously, what were they teaching kids these days?

Stifling a sigh, Yami leaned back to stare blankly at the ceiling. Then he heard, "Yami, please read next." Everyone was looking at him. Probably expecting him to be embarrassed - as if. He had been paying attention the whole time, even if his book was closed.

"The sun descended into sleep / It's brilliant gaze fading / A softened bloom dyed / In the colors of death," he recited from memory.

Ms. Valentine frowned at him. "Excellent memory, Yami," she said scoldingly, "but please follow along with the class."

Mentally, Yami translated her words as: "Stop showing off, and slow down for the rest of us, Yami."

He smiled sweetly. "Sorry," he apologized, slightly louder than necessary, as he pulled out his book. He placed it on his desk, opening it to a random page, and proceeded to let his eyes glaze over again. Learning something you already know is boring, if not tedious. The boy was grateful when classes rotated - something to do, although he found none were more advanced than English.

Then came lunch, which proved to be more interesting than all of the periods put together so far. Yami was eating his hamburger when a tall blonde guy came over, flanked by a brunette.

"We don't like your attitude, newbie," the guy said. He had a serious accent on him… or had he just never taken pronunciation classes?

"I see," Yami said calmly, finishing his lunch.

"Good," the blonde said. "I'm Joey, this here's Honda. Fix your attitude, or I'll do it for ya."

Yami smiled up at them. He pitied them, really. How boring they were. "Look - Joey, was it? I doubt you can touch me. So back off."

Joey visibly bristled, but then a young voice said disinterestedly, "Do what he says, Joey."

Yami looked over, startled, to see a child looking at them.

The child had really ruffled hair that was dark with blonde bangs, as well as unusual violet eyes. Not unlike Yami's hair - though his had more blond streaks. He also wore, Yami realized, briefly shocked, the high school uniform. A blue-black jacket over a black t-shirt with the school's lame logo, a white diamond, emblazoned over the heart.

"Aw, boss!" Joey complained. "Lemme slug him!"

The child shook his head, standing. He barely reached Joey's elbow, but still there was a certain authority about him as he said, "Why do you dislike him, anyway?"

The blonde scoffed. "Cause he's irritating."

At this point, Yami cut in, "How am I irritating? Granted, I don't kneel and scrape at your feet, but still -"

The child suddenly stared at him. "Yes," he agreed, "your audacity is certainly interesting. Besides," he now addressed Honda, "why didn't you stop him?"

The brunette shrugged. "Figured I couldn't - so I helped him."

Yami felt lost. He tried to sort out why, and came up with several explanations. The first was that it seemed like this child was above these two delinquents in pecking order - which considering how confident they were when they had approached him, must have been pretty high. Second, if the child truly was their boss, he wondered why he had stopped them.

And third and probably most unsettling observation of all, was that the child's resemblance to him was a bit unsettling.

"Who are you?" he blurted out.

The child glanced at him again. "I'm Yugi," he said with a smile.

"And don't you forget it," Joey cut in. "He's the boss 'round these parts -"

Yugi shot Joey a look, causing the blonde to instantly shut up.

"That I am," Yugi agreed. "But you're likely stronger than anyone other than me, so please take it easy on my people."

Yami frowned. "Your people?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Yami considered that. Yugi's 'people' were probably the rough and tough crowd.

"What if they started it?" Yami asked, curious.

Yugi laughed. "They certainly do that. Well, if they don't listen to you, feel free to beat them up. And yes, I believe I'm stronger than you. Despite my looks, I am the same age as you." He winked, his posture confident.

Yami nodded, figuring they were done talking, and walked away.

Yugi sighed before glancing at Joey. "Do that again, and he will beat you up," he warned.

The blonde grumbled as he walked away with Honda. Yugi turned to watch Yami's retreating back, seeming to be lost in thought. Then he turned, heading to class.

They quickly discovered they sat next to each other in Social Studies - which came directly after lunch - and Yami quickly noticed how no one looked directly at Yugi.

"Why's everyone scared of you?" he asked.

"Besides being the boss of most gangs, the delinquents, along with being stronger than everyone else?" Yugi asked innocently.

Yami snickered softly. "Yes, besides that."

Yugi looked up to make sure they wouldn't get caught before replying, "My mood changes a lot… you caught me at a good time. When I'm irritated, I blow up at every little thing."

Yami was surprised. "Really?"

The child nodded. "Mm, or if I'm depressed I tend to… um. Well."

Yami laughed. "Capricious?" he supplied.

Yugi said, "Yes. Capricious, or fey, or moody."

"You're pretty smart," Yami noted. "For a delinquent especially, but in general too."

Yugi shrugged. "I guess so," he said.

"Yami. Yugi." Both boys looked up, busted. The teacher glared at them. "Would you mind telling us what was so important?"

Yami scanned the classroom before saying, "Of course. We were discussing the genocide - having our own debate."

The teacher smirked. "Oh really? What sort of debate?"

Yami stifled a smirk of his own as the teacher fell into his trap. "Thanks for asking - you see…" He spoke faster, rattling off opinions based off of what he could see on the board. Having learned quite a bit of it before, Yami added onto his false debate until it impressed even him with its turns in discussion.

He stopped as the teacher raised a hand. "Thank you," he said, turning away.

Mentally, Yami translated the teacher's words: Shut up, Yami.

Next to him, Yugi was chuckling. Although he kept quiet, his small frame was shaking. "Oh man," he whispered, his voice full of mirth. "I haven't seen anyone so easily avoid embarrassment of being called out since I was caught last time."

"What happened?" Yami asked, now warily keeping an eye on the teacher. He had learned his lesson.

Yugi shrugged. "Oh. Actually, it was one of my friends. He has long hair… and even though it's allowed, this one teacher gave him trouble." The child sneered a little. "So, I - well, blackmailed him a bit. He backed off - went so far as to transfer to another school."

Yami studied his classmate. Then the bell rang, and they parted ways for the day. What an interesting person.


End file.
